Mini Games
Mini games are the main way to earn Kion on Kio. However, you are only allowed to earn 1000 kion per day per game. Glass Blowing Glass blowing is similar to Blackjacks. Each time you play, it costs one Sea Glass from your inventory. To win the game, you must blow a better glass than Teia. Be careful, if you keep going your glass may break! Eights In this simple game, Rumb rolls a random number from 1 to 8. Your job is to bet on whether your roll will be higher, even, or lower than Rumb's number. Each further turn costs one kion and your beginning pot is 2. If you guess correctly with lower or higher, your winnings are doubled. If you guess correctly with even, your winnings are multiplied by ten! Then you can choose to collect your winnings and end the game, or double the pot and continue. If you are incorrect, you lose all you have earned so far. Kioheek Kioheek is essentially a modified form of rock-paper-scissors, except with ink, scroll, and quill, replacing each respectively. The difference is that to win, you must win three times with the same kind. If the computer wins three times with the same kind, you will lose! It costs 10 Kion to play and if you win, you get 50 Kion. Runes in a Row This game is a variation on the popular tic-tac-toe. However, in this game, you have nine tic-tac-toe grids arranged in a 3x3 table. The objective of this game is to "capture" each of the nine tic-tac-toe grids, lining up your captured tiles into the classic tic-tac-toe lines (horizontal, vertical or diagonal). This isn't just your classic game of tic-tac-toe, it has strategy aspects within it. Where you are allowed to place your tile depends entirely upon the previous move made in the game. Whichever slot the previous tile was placed in is directly linked to which grid will be unlocked for your move: for example, if Player 1 places his tile in the center of their small grid, Player 2 will only have the center grid available to play on. If the center grid has already been claimed by another player, the entire board will be unlocked for free play for that move. Coin Towers The newest game, still in play testing mode. The objective is to collect all of the shiny coins without collecting a single dull one--if you do, it's game over. Kion is awarded if you collect all of the shiny coins. Sometimes "special" coins appear on the board and collecting them can give you extra kion or even items at the end of your game! Only three special coins are awarded per day so be extra careful when you see them. Your movement depends on having a black coin above a stack of coins. You can choose which direction you would like to move in and all of the coins will leap frog in that direction (black, 1st coin, 2nd coin, etc) until there are no more spaces to be filled or another black coin is in the way. Collect coins by landing them on another coin the same size--the top coin will be collected, so be careful you don't land a dull coin on top! This game has a game guide on site for further instruction. Category:Gameplay